El Ciclo de la vida Continua
by Heigler
Summary: Historia hubicada al final de la primera pelicula, cuenta la historia del primer hijo de Simba, Kopa.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Antes que nada quisiera decir esta historia no me pertenece, no la escribi yo, es de una amiga que conoci en un foro ella es de mexico. si ves esto escribeme :).**

**espero que le guste esta historia, es muy conmovedora y la mejor que e leido. es verdad fue escrita por una gran escritora y merece que sea la proxima pelicula del rey leon.**

**Todo el credito de la historia es de ella. yo solo quiero compartir con esta comunidad su fanfiction. **

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

El sol se había alzado nuevamente sobre las tierras del reino, haciendo que aquella densa bruma que la había cubierto durante el reinado de Scar, se desvaneciera por completo. La suave brisa había traído grandes nubes cargadas de aquél fresco y vital líquido para todos. La lluvia había caído de forma interminable durante el día y la noche, regresándole la vida a la tierra, hasta que cada pequeña planta que se había perdido había brotado de nuevo, los ríos corrían caudalosos y en torno al manantial se volvían a reunir las manadas de diversos animales.

Así era como la naturaleza celebraba la llegada de su legítimo Rey, y el fin de la era oscura bajo las garras de las hienas, así era como le daba la bienvenida al hijo del gran Mufasa, Simba.

El sol brillaba intensamente esa mañana, orgulloso, en lo más alto del cielo. Los animales del reino caminaban todos en una misma dirección, con un mismo objetivo. Aquélla mañana, no importaba quién le ganaba a quién en la cadena alimenticia, al final, todos era parte del ciclo de la vida.

Cientos de aves de todos tamaños coloreaban el cielo, y bajo ellas, por los extensos pastizales, corrían manadas de gacelas, antílopes y cebras. Las altas jirafas disfrutaban de una mejor vista allí en lo alto, y los enormes elefantes se abrían paso fácilmente entre todo el alboroto. Todos se reunían en torno a la Roca del Rey, con la mirada fija y llenos de expectación hacia las alturas, esperando que el gran momento, llegara finalmente.

Y de pronto, ahí estaba Simba, caminando con paso lento, el pecho en alto y la cabeza erguida, sobre la imponente roca. Se sentía orgulloso y lleno de dicha. Sintió como una suave brisa giró en torno a él, y sonrió. El espíritu de su padre, Mufasa, no podía faltar en aquél día tan especial.

Volvió la mirada hacia atrás, y por la entrada de la cueva en la cual había nacido, aparecía una joven leona a la cual conocía bastante bien. Le parecía que tan sólo un día atrás habían sido aquél par de cachorros que solían jugar en las praderas, dos cachorros que habían tomado a Zazu, el consejero real, por loco cuando les había dicho que ellos se casarían algún día. Ahora, se alegraba enormemente, de que aquél aburrido pajarraco hubiera tenido razón.

Nala se detuvo junto a él y le besó la mejilla con profundo amor. Aquellos hermosos ojos que ella tenía estaban más radiantes que de costumbre. Simba devolvió el beso. Ambos compartían en ese momento la alegría de haber sido padres por primera vez. Le abrieron camino a Rafiki, quien se acercaba a ellos con el pequeño cachorro en brazos, se detuvo justo en el filo de la roca y lo alzó hacia el cielo.

De nuevo aquella suave brisa recorrió a la familia real, Mufasa, saludó a su pequeño nieto. Los animales abajo también saludaron al cachorro real y le dedicaron, como era tradición, una profunda reverencia. El primogénito de Simba, el nuevo futuro Rey, había llegado finalmente al mundo.

Kopa, había nacido.


	2. Nadie nace sabiendo ser Rey

**Nadie nace sabiendo ser Rey**

Cuando la ceremonia de presentación terminó, los animales del reino regresaron por donde habían venido, y pronto las tierras que rodeaban a la Roca de Rey quedaron en paz y tranquilidad nuevamente.

Rafiki devolvió el cachorro a Nala, quien tomó al pequeño Kopa con su boca, y se dispuso a regresar a la cueva ya que se encontraba algo cansada.  
-Gracias –dijo Simba.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, su majestad –aseguró Rafiki- para mí, ha sido un honor el poder presentar al pequeño. ¡Ah! Me parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando el cachorro al que sostuve en mis brazos era usted, no hay duda de que el tiempo vuela.

-Así es, el tiempo vuela –coincidió Simba.

-Bueno, su majestad, ya es hora de que Rafiki regrese a su casa –dijo acercándose a Simba y dándole un cálido abrazo- Lo felicito, y a Nala también, tienen un hermoso cachorro, muy fuerte y sano, estoy seguro de que algún día será un gran rey. Espero verlos pronto de nuevo. –y se alejó bajando de la roca del rey.

Simba se quedó en la cima de la roca, contemplando con mirada nostálgica cada pequeño detalle de las tierras que hoy estaban a su cargo, y recordaba claramente, el día en que su padre le había contado que todo sería suyo.

Cómo le gustaría que todo hubiese sido diferente, no se sentía nada preparado para ser rey todavía, mucho menos para preparar a su pequeño Kopa para que en un futuro reinara con sabiduría. Él había crecido sin formar parte de una manada, sin un padre que le enseñara cómo ser rey, incluso, sin aprender las técnicas de cacería, pues en donde había vivido, no las había necesitado. Aun en ocasiones se preguntaba lleno de dolor ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Scar había condenado a su propia manada a tanto sufrimiento? ¿Qué lo había llevado a preparar aquella mortal trampa para su propio hermano?

-Lo harás bien…

Simba salió de sus pensamientos y volvió hacia atrás la mirada.

-¿Eh?

-Que lo harás bien –repitió Sarabi, su madre- Serás un gran rey y también un gran padre, lo sé –

agregó acariciando a su hijo.

-Me gustaría que él estuviera aquí

-Él siempre está aquí, y tú lo sabes, nos observa, nos protege y nos guía a cada momento –aseguró Sarabi.

-No estoy listo, madre, no sé cómo hacerlo, de cachorro soñaba con que llegara el día en que fuera rey y ahora quisiera que no hubiera llegado tan pronto. Ahora cada pequeña criatura en las tierras del reino depende de las decisiones que yo tome, y lo más importante, Nala y Kopa también –comentó Simba angustiado.

-Nadie nace sabiendo ser rey, Simba, se aprende con el tiempo –respondió sabiamente Sarabi- A veces tomamos buenas decisiones, a veces tomaremos malas, pero lo importante, es que aprendamos de cada una de ellas –le dio un beso a su hijo- Tranquilízate, que todo será como deba ser, y ahora, ve con tu familia, que te esperan adentro. -Sarabi se alejó, las leonas cazadoras la esperaban abajo para que las guiara como cada día.

Simba lanzó un suspiro y caminó hacia la cueva. Cerca de la entrada, se encontraban Timón y Pumba que observaban embelesados al cachorro que dormía profundamente entre los brazos de su madre.

-¡Ah, Pumba!, mira qué pequeñín, ¿no es hermoso?

-Sí lo es –respondió Pumba emocionado- ¡Nuestro Simba ya es padre!

-Sí, Pumba, nuestro Simba es padre –repitió Timón suspirando- espero que nos deje participar en su crianza.

-Claro que podrán ayudar –dijo Simba sonriendo.

-¡Qué bien! –soltó Timón- ¿escuchaste eso, Pumba? Podremos enseñarle a comer insectos, a rastrearlos, las técnicas para sorber caracoles, a revolcarse en el lodo, y ¡tantas cosas más!

-Eh… Timón, no creo que a Nala le guste nada de eso –comentó Simba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ella no puede saber lo que es bueno para Kopa! –dijo Timón indignado- Nosotros te enseñamos todo lo que sabemos y creciste bastante bien, ¿por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo con Kopa?

-Bueno, yo crecí lejos de la manada, Timón, por eso me fue tan útil todo lo que aprendí de ustedes, fue grandioso vivir hakuna matata –observó Simba- pero Kopa crecerá en un mundo muy distinto al nuestro, él deberá aprender a cazar, además, aquí hay depredadores de los que debe aprender a defenderse.

-¡Bah! Olvídalo, Pumba, no habrá diversión…

-Pero, eso no significa que no puedan salir a jugar con él –agregó Simba guiñándoles un ojo haciendo que Timón y Pumba sonrieran ampliamente.


	3. Kopa

**Kopa**

Los días y las noches pasaban como estrellas fugaces en las tierras del reino, y para Simba y Nala, representaban una parte de la etapa más hermosa de su vida. El ver crecer a su pequeño cachorro era algo realmente maravilloso, los llenaba de un sentimiento indescriptible que iba más allá de la simple felicidad.

El día en el que Kopa se había puesto en pie por primera vez y había dado sus primeros pasos, parecía muy lejano ahora que se había convertido en un muy activo cachorro que corría y saltaba por toda la cueva día y parte de la noche intentado jugar con su padre. Simba, que no tenía la misma energía que su pequeño hijo, tenía que pedirle cada noche durante un par de horas que se fuera a la cama, que su madre y él necesitaban descansar para poder jugar a la mañana siguiente, y así, resignado, con las orejas gachas, Kopa se dirigía hacía su madre y se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

Kopa ya tenía tres lunas de edad, y por toda la manada se oían los rumores de que era la viva imagen de su padre, a excepción del oscuro mechón que crecía en su cabeza, pues Simba, había sido un poco tardío en el desarrollo de su abundante melena. Era muy juguetón y vivaz, pero había heredado un poco de la prudencia y precaución de su madre Nala, aunque también no se podía negar que ella de cachorra, había sido bastante traviesa y se dejaba seducir fácilmente por el pequeño Simba en sus grandes aventuras que acababan metiéndolos en algún pequeño o grave problema.

Con esa edad, Kopa ya estaba preparado para salir por primera vez de la cueva, y de alejarse un poco de la roca del rey para explorar las praderas, y Simba, aunque había esperado ansiosamente ese momento, también se sentía algo preocupado.

-¡Papá! ¡papá! ¡papá! –gritaba Kopa corriendo en torno a sus padres- ¡papá! ¡ya amaneció!

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a caer sobre la tierra aquella mañana, haciendo que los pastizales brillaran con un destello dorado.

-Un momento más, Kopa… -dijo Simba con voz adormilada.

-Pero, papá, ¡se hará tarde! –dijo decepcionado el pequeño- ¡lo prometiste! –agregó arrugando el ceño y continuó gritando en vista de la ausente respuesta- ¡papá, papá, papá, papá!

-Será mejor que vayas, Simba –le dijo Nala a su esposo- o acabará por despertar a toda la manada.

Simba, resignado, haciendo caso de lo que su amada esposa le decía, se levando perezosamente, se estiró de forma pronunciada, sacudió su sedosa melena y dio un amplio bostezo.

-¡Vamos, papá! ¡pronto, pronto! –decía alegremente Kopa, su pequeña cola se balanceaba para todos lados. Simba no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo del pequeño.

-Esta bien, vamos –dijo dando un suave y cariñoso empujón a su hijo.

-¡Sí! –exclamó el cachorro brincando alegremente y corriendo hacia la salida de la cueva.

-¿No te olvidas de algo? –preguntó Nala levantándose también.

-Lo siento, mami –Kopa regresó y le dio un beso a su madre.

-Diviértete, pequeño travieso –dijo ella besándolo también.

Kopa volvió a correr adelantándose a su padre.

-Hoy le entusiasman las praderas, pero pronto pensará que son aburridas –comentó Simba besando a Nala- volveremos más tarde –y se alejó a paso rápido.

Cuando salió de la cueva, pudo ver a Kopa sentado en lo más alto de la roca, se acercó, y se colocó a su lado.

-Bien, ¿qué piensas?

-¡Es increíble, papá! –Kopa tenía la mirada completamente perdida en el amplio y majestuoso paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos.

-Sabes, Kopa, cuando tenía tu edad, también salí con mi padre a conocer el reino…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, y él me dijo que algún día estas tierras serían mías, así como algún día serán tuyas –contó Simba.

-¿Todo esto? –preguntó Kopa asombrado- ¿y cuando será mío?

-El día en que yo me vaya, Kopa, tú tomarás mi lugar como rey –respondió Simba- pero, ser rey no es fácil, hijo, muchos dependen de ti cuando lo eres, debes aprender, a tomar decisiones que no beneficien a unos más que a otros, debes mantener un equilibrio, respetar a toda criatura, por muy pequeña que sea, y así, el ciclo de la vida seguirá su curso…

-¿El día que tú te vayas? –repitió Kopa- entonces no quiero ser rey, no quiero que te vayas…

-Kopa, algún día todos nos iremos –explicó su padre- pero, no por completo, mi padre se fue, pero el esta ahí arriba, junto a los otros grandes reyes del pasado.

-¿Arriba?

-Sí, por las noches, podrás ver en el cielo muchas estrellas brillantes, cada una es uno de los reyes del pasado, que siempre nos observan desde las alturas –Simba volvió su mirada al cielo, algo de nostalgia se reflejó en sus ojos- Quiero que sepas, Kopa, que en donde quiera que estés, tu abuelo siempre estará ahí, cuidándote.

-¿Cómo era mi abuelo? –quiso saber Kopa

-Él era, muy sabio, muy valiente, todos lo amaban mucho –Simba suspiró- Fue un rey muy justo y bondadoso…

-Si todos lo querían, ¿por qué se fue? –preguntó Kopa confundido.

-No lo sé, hijo, cada quien se va, cuando llega su momento de irse… él se fue cuando yo era muy pequeño…

-¿Le dolió mucho?

Simba sintió como si muchas espinas se le encajaran en el corazón. Los recuerdos de aquél trágico día estaban tan vividos en su memoria que parecía que estaban ocurriendo en ese mismo momento.

-No, hijo, no le dolió… -¿cómo contarle a Kopa que era tan pequeño, como había sido la trágica muerte de su abuelo Mufasa? ¿Cómo decirle que había muerto asesinado por su propio hermano que les había tendido una trampa? ¿Cómo decirle que había muerto después de una larga caída y arrollado por una estampida de antílopes? ¿Que si le había dolido? Simba cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de no imaginárselo, tratando de no pensar en que su padre, quizás había muerto pensando si había logrado salvar a su pequeño hijo… Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Simba.

-¿Por qué estás triste papá? –preguntó el pequeño Kopa preocupado.  
-No es nada, hijo, es solo que aún extraño mucho a tu abuelo, vamos a caminar...


	4. Por las tierras del reino

**Por las tierras de reino**

Kopa estaba completamente maravillado, a donde quiera que dirigiera su mirada, todo era nuevo para él. Le gustaba el color verde de la hierba que crujía bajo sus patas a cada paso que daba, así como si peculiar aroma que despedía al quebrarse ligeramente. Se asombraba de ver la altura de los árboles y sentía curiosidad por cuanta criatura se encontrara en su camino.

-¿A dónde vamos, papá?

-Al manantial –respondió Simba, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su cachorro que de vez en cuando se alejaba un poco por lo distraído que iba.

-¿Manantial? –inquirió Kopa con un gesto algo suspicaz, que a Simba le recordó a Nala cuando era pequeña, aquella vez que se le habían escapado a Zazú, para ir al cementerio de elefantes- ¿qué es un manantial?

-Ya lo verás…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al manantial, y Kopa quedó asombrado ante la cosa transparente y fría que lo formaba. Había escuchado hablar del agua, su madre lo dejaba a cargo de alguien más en la cueva en breves momentos en los que solía decir que iba a beberla, pero debido a ser tan pequeño y no poder salir de la cueva en la que vivía porque era muy peligroso, nunca la había visto. Se acercó a la orilla y vio su reflejo en medio de la brillante superficie. Estaba concentrado cuando de pronto un pececillo saltó cerca de él salpicándolo en la cara. Kopa dio un saltó, asustado, y corrió a refugiarse detrás de su padre.

-Tranquilo, Kopa, el agua no te dañará –comentó Simba que soltó una carcajada.

Kopa salió de su escondite con un gesto de ligera molestia, no le encontraba lo divertido a aquello. Ya habiéndose olvidado del pequeño percance, continuó descubriendo todas las maravillas que envolvía en manantial. Estaba emocionado con todas las criaturas de diversos tamaños, formas y colores que estaba conociendo. De pronto se encontró parado junto a algo enorme y de color gris, lo miró detenidamente.

-Papá, esta montaña es muy extraña –dijo mirando a su padre y dándole la espalda a la "montaña".

-No es una montaña, hijo, es un elefante –explicó Simba

-Y que es un ele… -Kopa se vio interrumpido por el ensordecedor sonido de la trompa del elefante. Al pequeño cachorro se le erizó todo el pelaje y los bigotes, y de nuevo corrió a esconderse tras de su padre.

-Eso es un elefante –respondió Simba viendo al pequeño temblar ligeramente detrás de él- él tampoco te hará daño.

Esta vez, Kopa tardó un poco más en reponerse del susto, y agradecía que su padre no se hubiera reído nuevamente. Primero asomó su cabeza con cautela y contempló al elefante. Pudo ver que tenía unas enormes orejas y una larga nariz con la que se encontraba tomando agua. Al darse cuenta de que su padre decía la verdad otra vez, volvió a acercarse a la orilla del agua.

Se puso a caminar por todo el contorno del manantial y miró cómo el agua corría por el río que lo alimentaba, y siempre que algo captaba más su atención no dudaba en preguntar de qué se trataba.

-Papá…

-¿Si, Kopa?

-¿Por qué esos leones tienen manchas en su piel? –preguntó algo confundido- ¿acaso están enfermos?

-No son leones, Kopa, son guepardos –aclaró Simba- y no están enfermos, así es su pelaje.

-Oh –Kopa estaba contento por todo lo que estaba aprendiendo- y eso, ¿qué es papá? –cerca de él había pasado una pequeña y esponjosa criatura que daba grandes y veloces saltos.

-Es una liebre…

-¿Y ella puede dañarme?

-No

-¿Y puedo jugar con ella? –preguntó ansioso el cachorrito.

-Pues… no creo que le guste mucho, pero podrías perseguirla un poco –Simba no había terminado de hablar cuando Kopa ya se había lanzado tras de la libre- Ten cuidado, Kopa, ¡no vayas a lastimarla!

-¡Oh! Buenos días, su alteza

-Buenos días, Zazú –respondió Simba al ave de color azul que se posaba junto a él.

-Así que hoy es el gran día –dijo Zazú viendo al cachorro correr por los pastizales- El pequeño príncipe esta creciendo muy rápido.

-Así es, Zazú, es el primer día de Kopa fuera de la roca del rey…

-Lo notó algo preocupado, señor –observó el consejero real.

-Bueno, eso supongo no se puede evitar cuando eres padre –comenzó Simba- No puedo dejar de pensar en qué líos irá a meterse…

-¡Ah! Sí, tengo el presentimiento de que será tan travieso como unos pequeños príncipes a los que yo solía cuidar hace un tiempo, creo que se llamaban Simba y Nala…-Simba se sonrojó avergonzado con el comentario, le habían gastado muchas malas bromas a Zazú en su momento, y él sólo trababa de protegerlos- A veces es difícil ver cómo los pequeños crecen y se van haciendo más independientes, señor, pero tenga por seguro, que Kopa estará bien.

-¡Kopa, no te alejes demasiado! –gritó Simba ya que el cachorrito si se alejaba más lo perdería de vista, pero Kopa parecía haber hecho caso omiso- ¿Alguna novedad, Zazú?

-No, su alteza, ninguna novedad hoy…

-¡Kopa, no me obligues a ir por ti! –advirtió Simba, pero no necesitó cumplir aquella amenaza, Kopa regresó pronto con carita de decepción y se sentó al lado de su padre con las orejas caídas.

-Se ha escondido en un agujero y ya no ha vuelto a salir… -comentó con aflicción.

-Buenos días, joven príncipe –lo saludó Zazú

-Buenos días, Zazú –contestó Kopa con la mirada baja.

-Vamos, joven príncipe, no debe entristecerse, todos los días habrá muchas libres que perseguir… -dijo Zazú.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó con los ojitos brillantes- ¿eso es verdad, papá?

-Si, así es –asintió Simba.

-¡Viva! –exclamó Kopa dando saltitos de alegría.

Simba volvió a soltar una carcajada, era imposible no reír cuando se encontraba con su pequeño hijo.


	5. La tierra de sombras

**La tierra de sombras**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre las tierras del reino. Simba se encontraba algo cansado después del largo paseo que había tenido con su pequeño cachorro, pero Kopa, quería seguir viendo más y más.

Le había gustado aprender tanto de todos los animales del reino, haber descubierto que los elefantes no eran montañas había sido un alivio para evitar futuros sustos; sabía también que los guepardos y los leopardos, no eran leones, y el hecho de que tuvieran manchas sobre su pelaje no significaba que estuvieran enfermos. Además, también había aprendido que las jirafas y los árboles no eran la misma cosa a pesar de que los dos eran muy altos.

Había disfrutado mucho jugar a la orilla del manantial después de perderle el miedo al agua, era muy divertido saltar sobre ella y salpicar a su padre. Pero el agua no sólo servía para jugar, también podía beberse. No sabía tan bien como la nutritiva leche con la que su madre lo había alimentado todo este tiempo, pero era muy útil para refrescarse al estar tanto tiempo bajo el abrasante sol.

-Papá, ¿a dónde iremos ahora? –preguntó Kopa con entusiasmo, su padre lo miró sin comprender de dónde sacaba tanta energía alguien tan pequeño.

-Es hora de ir a casa, Kopa –respondió Simba- tu madre nos espera, si tardamos demasiado y anochece, ella se preocupara mucho, y no quieres que eso pase ¿o si?

-No… -contestó Kopa con expresión triste- pero es que aún no hemos terminado, papá.

-Claro que sí, Kopa, hemos recorrido cada rincón del reino –dijo Simba confundido.

-No es cierto –dijo Kopa arrugando el ceño- aún no hemos ido allá –apuntó con su pata hacia el norte.

-Esas tierras no me pertenecen, hijo, no son parte de nuestro reino, tenemos que ir a casa –Simba sabía muy bien que había más allá del límite norte, y lo había aprendido de mala manera, había arriesgado su viva e incluso la de Nala a pesar de que le había prometido a su padre que nunca iría ahí.

-Pero, ¿qué hay allá, papá? –insistió Kopa- ¿qué hay en esa tierra de sombras?

Simba se detuvo. No era bueno evadir el tema después de todo, se sentó, y esperó a que su hijo  
también lo hiciera.

-Esa tierra de sombras son las lejanías, Kopa –comenzó Simba a explicar- Allá habitan las hienas y no tienen permitido venir a nuestras tierras.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque a ellas no les interesa el equilibrio que nosotros nos esforzamos por mantener, ya una vez vivieron en nuestras tierras y fueron devastadas por completo –Simba recordaba con tristeza aquella que había sido la etapa más difícil para toda la manada, todos habían sufrido mucho, muchos habían muerto- El agua se acabó, las plantas se secaron, las manadas o lo que quedaba de ellas se marcharon a buscar un lugar mejor en donde vivir…

-Pero entonces, ¿ellas no pueden venir?

-No

-¿Quién se los prohíbe? –preguntó Kopa, él no comprendía la gravedad del asunto.

-Yo… -respondió Simba y vio como su cachorro le dirigía una mirada de ¿decepción?

-Pero, ¿y si ellas no tienen comida allá? ¿las dejarás morir de hambre?

-Kopa, no es que quiera dejarlas morir de hambre –dijo Simba. Era muy doloroso que su propio hijo lo viera de aquella forma- Yo tengo que ver por el bienestar de todos, las hienas hicieron cosas terribles cuando vivieron aquí, y no puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar. Cuando los otros animales se fueron, Kopa, muchas de las leonas de nuestra manada murieron de hambre o atacadas por las hienas. Tus abuelas Sarabi y Sarafina, y tu madre, sufrieron mucho a causa de ellas.

-¿Mi mami? –inquirió Kopa asustado.

-Así es, hijo, tu madre logró sobrevivir porque siempre ha sido una leona muy fuerte- continuó Simba- pero muchas no lo hicieron…

-Oh… -Kopa agachó sus orejas.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué ellas no pueden venir?

-Sí, papá…

-Kopa, las hienas son muy, muy peligrosas, prométeme que nunca te acercarás a ellas –pidió Simba.

-Lo prometo.

-Quita esa carita de tristeza y vayamos a casa, el sol ya casi se ha ido –dijo Simba sonriendo y dándole un empujoncito a Kopa, luego comenzó a correr.

Kopa se rió, se levantó, y corrió persiguiendo a su padre, era muy divertido jugar con él, era  
algo de lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Para cuando llegaron a la roca del rey, la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo y las estrellas comenzaban a destellar por todos lados. Kopa las miró con asombro, eran tan bonitas.

-Papá, ¿cuál de todas es mi abuelo? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál de todas las estrellas es mi abuelo? –repitió subiendo a la cima de la roca y sentándose a  
contemplarlas.

-¡Ah! –dijo Simba comprendiendo de lo que su cachorro le hablaba y sentándose a su lado también con la mirada en el cielo- ¿Tú cuál crees que sea?

-¡Esa! –exclamó Kopa apuntando a la luna, Simba soltó una carcajada.

-Esa es la luna, hijo…

-¡Oh!, entonces –lo pensó un momento- ¡esa! –dijo apuntando la más grande y brillante.

-Sí, yo también pienso que es esa… -comentó Simba, su mirada se perdía entre las lejanas estrellas.

-Papá, ¿de verdad cada estrella es uno de los reyes del pasado? –preguntó Kopa sorprendido, había tantas estrellas.

-Sí

-¡Wow! –exclamó el cachorro- son muchas, ¿verdad?

-Así es, Kopa, son muchas –asintió Simba.

-¿Buscando al abuelo Mufasa? –inquirió una dulce voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Mami! –soltó Kopa, y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

-¿Qué tal tu día, pequeño? –preguntó Nala con dulzura acariciando a su cachorro.

-¡Grandioso! –respondió Kopa- ¡Me divertí muchísimo!

-Me da gusto, hijo –dijo Nala sonriendo- Ahora, debes ir dormir.

-Sí, mami –respondió Kopa obedientemente- buenas noches –agregó dándole un beso, luego se dirigió a Simba- buenas noches, papá, gracias por el paseo –lo besó también.

-Buenas noches, Kopa –respondió Simba.

Kopa corrió hacia la cueva y entró, luego, volvió a salir a toda prisa.

-¡Buenas noches, abuelo Mufasa! –gritó hacia las estrellas, pues si lo hacía más bajo quizás el abuelo no lo escucharía allá arriba. Y regresó a la cueva donde se le unirían sus padres en un momento más.

Nala se unió a Simba en la cima de la roca del rey y lo acarició cariñosamente.

-Estaba preocupada por ustedes…

-Lo sé –dijo Simba devolviendo las caricias- lamento habernos tardado tanto, pero es que Kopa no  
quería parar.

-Lo imagino –aseguró Nala observando a su esposo- ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó al ver que Simba tenía algo de preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

-Kopa preguntó por las lejanías –respondió Simba.

-Bueno, tú también le preguntaste lo mismo a tu padre en tu momento.

-No pude decirle que en aquellas tierras hay leones también, que viven exiliados de nuestro reino –comentó Simba- no comprendería por qué no pueden vivir con nosotros, si no lograba comprender por qué las hienas no podían hacerlo… Es muy pequeño para conocer todo el pasado.

-Simba, no te tortures más con eso –pidió Nala, y lo besó- Cuando llegué el momento de que Kopa lo sepa, lo sabrás…

-Espero que nunca tengamos que encontrarnos de nuevo con los forasteros…

-No pienses en eso ahora, ¿quieres? –dijo Nala, para ella también era difícil recordar el pasado- vayamos a dormir, nuestro hijo nos espera.

-De acuerdo –respondió Simba, y los dos caminaron rumbo a la cueva, donde se acostaron junto a su pequeño cachorro, que ya dormía profundamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, a causa del maravilloso día que había vivido.


	6. Una tragica noche

**Una trágica noche**

Simba corría por las praderas, un sentimiento de enorme desesperación le embargaba cada rincón de su ser sin saber la razón. Hacia que sus patas se movieran lo más rápido que les era posible, los pastizales se convertían en un borrón multicolor ante sus ojos, ¿a dónde se dirigía con tanta prisa?, ¿por qué estaba corriendo?

Un escenario terrible se divisó pronto delante de su mirada. Aquél cañón en el que había ocurrido el suceso más devastador en la vida de Simba. Sintió una inolvidable vibración bajo sus patas, la tierra temblaba.

Llegó al borde del cañón y sus ojos se clavaron en aquél pequeño e inestable tronco al que se había aferrado siendo cachorro intentando salvar su vida. Algo se movía allá abajo, un pequeño punto de dorado pelaje se encontraba justo arriba de ese tronco. Simba no entendía por qué tenía que revivir esa tragedia nuevamente, en cualquier momento, su padre aparecería corriendo velozmente entre los antílopes tratando de salvarlo.

No quería ver el resto, quería huir y no recordar nunca más lo que pasaba después. Trató de alejarse de ahí pero sus patas no se movieron, algo lo retenía en aquél lugar con la mirada dirigida hacia el fondo del cañón. ¿Por qué su padre no llegaba?, algo era distinto esta vez.

Observó con mayor detenimiento todo tratando de encontrar lo que era diferente. El cachorro, aquél cachorro no era él… el cachorro de ahí abajo tenía un pequeño y marrón mechón sobre su cabeza, y entonces lo entendió… ¡Kopa!

El corazón de Simba chocaba contra su pecho a cada latido. ¡Su pequeño hijo estaba allá abajo!, pero sus patas seguían sin moverse ni un milímetro. ¿Por qué no podía moverse? Si no se daba prisa, sería tarde para el cachorro.

Sus ojos veían con desesperación a cada antílope que pasaba cerca del débil tronco, cualquier leve golpe sería trágico.

Luchaba, luchaba una y otra vez trantando de zafarse del suelo que lo apresaba. La tierra crujió bajo sus patas y estas quedaron liberadas finalmente. Simba comenzó a descender saltando sobre las salientes rocas, intentando llegar lo más rápido posible al fondo del cañón sin despegar la mirada de su hijo.

Entonces, todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo. Un antílope resbaló, el tronco profirió un crujido que más parecía un grito de dolor. El pequeño y frágil cachorro que se había aferrado a él trantando de salvar su vida cayó entre la marea de antílopes que arrastraron su cuerpecito sin dejar rastro alguno.

Simba no podía creerlo, había estado tan cerca, le había fallado…

-¡Kopa! –lanzó un desgarrador grito.

Nala despertó asustada ante el grito de su esposo. Entornó sus ojos en la oscuridad para verlo, había lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

-¿Simba? –preguntó sin obtener respuesta- ¡Simba!

Él abrió los ojos.

-¿Nala?

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡Kopa! ¿dónde está Kopa? –preguntó Simba más para sí mismo que para su esposa, volvió la mirada hacia ella y pudo ver entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo dormido profundamente- ¡Todo fue un sueño! –exclamó, su voz tenía un claro tono de alivio.

-¿Qué pasa, Simba? No entiendo…

-Tuve una horrible pesadilla –respondió, de sus ojos aún caían lágrimas- Kopa estaba en el cañón y… yo no llegué a tiempo para ayudarlo…

-¡Oh, Simba! –soltó Nala enternecida y besó a su esposo en la mejilla- ¡Kopa esta bien! Está aquí con nosotros, siempre estará con nosotros.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, no le pasará nada a Kopa –aseguró Nala- y tú nunca le fallarás… Trata de dormir de nuevo, antes de que despertemos al diablillo –agregó dándole otro beso y volviendo a acostarse.

-Nala…

-¿Si?

-Te amo –dijo Simba acostándose muy cerca de su esposa, era muy afortunado de tenerla.

-Y yo a ti, Simba –respondió ella.

-Que descanses

-Que duermas bien, mi dulce Simba…


	7. Con Timon y Pumba

**Con Timón y Pumba**

Un rayito de sol golpeó con suavidad la cara de Kopa haciéndolo abrir los ojos y estirarse entre los brazos de su madre. Pudo darse cuenta de que había dormido más que de costumbre, debido a que su padre ya no se encontraba dentro de la cueva… ¿a dónde habría ido?

-¡Mami! –la llamó el pequeño mordiendo la oreja de su madre después de levantarse- ¡mami! ¡despierta, mami!

-¿Qué sucede, Kopa? –preguntó Nala abriendo los ojos y contemplando con ternura a su cachorro que parecía molesto.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Se fue hace un rato, hijo…

-¿Sin mi? –Kopa parecía decepcionado- ¿por qué ha salido sin mi?

-Bueno, Kopa, tu padre tiene algunas cosas que hacer, todo rey debe vigilar a diario que las cosas en su reino vayan bien –explicó su madre, Kopa frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero por qué se ha ido sin mi? –insistió el pequeño.

-No todos los días podrás ir con él, hijo, tu padre en ocasiones tendrá que hacerse cargo de situaciones que podrían ser peligrosas para ti…

-Pero yo creí que…

-Yo sé que te divertiste mucho con él, Kopa, tal vez otro día vuelvan a salir juntos –Nala besó a su hijo, quien no parecía convencido.

-Entonces… ¿puedo ir contigo y las leonas?

Debido a que Kopa ya no era un cachorrito tan dependiente de su madre, Nala había vuelto a ser la cabeza de las leonas cazadoras.

-Kopa, también la cacería es peligrosa, si necesitamos huir no podrías seguirnos el paso –Kopa la volvió a ver con el gesto fruncido- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Timón y Pumba? –sugirió- A menos que quieras salir a explorar, Zazú puede acompañarte…

-¡No! ¡Zazú no! –soltó el pequeño- Iré con Timón y Pumba…

-Así me gusta, hijito, me sentiré más segura sabiendo que vas con ellos, y cuando regrese, te traeré un delicioso trozo de antílope, ¿qué te parece?...

-¿Cómo sabes que me gustará?

-Sólo lo sé –dijo Nala sonriente- ahora, ve a jugar.

-Sí, mami –dijo el pequeño Kopa dándole un beso de despedida a su madre y saliendo de la cueva.

Timón y Pumba siempre estaban bajo la roca del rey durmiendo en la sombra, eso cuando no estaban buscando gusanos, así que al pequeño Kopa no le costó nada encontrarlos.

-¡Ah, Pumba! ¡mira quién viene el día de hoy!

-¿Quién? –preguntó Pumba en tono despistado.

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves? El pequeño príncipe viene hacia acá…

-Oh…

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí esta mañana, su alteza? –preguntó Timón a Kopa cuando este llegó a su lado.

-¡Timón! Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, mi nombre es Kopa –dijo el cachorro en tono de  
cansancio.

-Eso ya lo sé, mi pequeño amiguito –aseguró Timón revolviendo con la mano el mechón en la cabeza de Kopa- ¡Me da gusto que hayas venido! ¡Ah! Parece que fue ayer cuando eras solamente una pequeña bola de pelos… pero, ¡mírate! Ya eres todo un león, listo para aprender todo lo que hay que saber de Hakuna Matata…

-¿Qué?

-Ay, estos leones que no saben nada –dijo Timón rodando los ojos- Hakuna Matata

-¿Hakuna Matata?

-Así es… -asintió Pumba.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Significa sin preocupaciones –respondió Pumba.

-Así es, pequeño Kopa, hay que vivir sin preocupaciones –aseguró Timón- Tu padre sabía vivir perfectamente el Hakuna Matata hasta que llegó aquí, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora, es tu turno de aprenderlo.  
Kopa los miraba confundido.

-¿Y cómo se aprende?

-¡Es muy fácil! Para aprender al Hakuna Matata no hay que hacer nada… -respondió Timón con tono "sabio".

-Eso no tiene sentido –comentó Kopa.

-¡Pumba! ¿Escuchaste eso? –preguntó Timón alarmado- ¡Dice que no tiene sentido! ¡El pequeño suena igual que su madre!

-Esto es aburrido…

-Espera, Kopa, no puedes irte tú solo, podría ser peligroso –comentó Pumba cuando el cachorro dio unos pasos tratando de alejarse- Podrías acompañarnos a buscar insectos.

-¿Insectos? ¿Y para qué?

-Se comen, mi querido príncipe –contestó Timón, Kopa le lanzó una mirada de asco.

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, buscar insectos no sonaba tan mal después de todo, así que siguió a Timón y Pumba a las praderas.

Atrapar insectos no resultó tan aburrido como sonaba, y más cuando se trataba de aquellos que tenían alas que tanto le gustaban a Pumba. Kopa se divirtió persiguiendo a aquellas pequeñas criaturas y viendo la variedad de colores y diseños que tenían en sus cuerpos, aunque también resultaba muy gracioso el ruido que hacían cuando los pisaba; así como la cara de disgusto que Timón le dirigía cada que lo hacía, pues decía que ya aplastados en el suelo no se podían comer.

Kopa también pudo divertirse correteando detrás de un par de liebres que logró ver mientras estaban en los pastizales, hasta que, al igual que con la que había jugado cuando había salido con su padre, se habían escondido en sus madrigueras para no volver a salir.

Cuando comenzaba a hacerse tarde, y el cielo se teñía de tonos rosados y rojizos, los tres comenzaron su camino de regreso a la roca del rey. Kopa pudo ver delante de ellos a las leonas que regresaban también a casa después de un agotador día de caza. Corrió alejándose de Timón y Pumba para alcanzarlas. Las leonas que iban más atrás, llevaban cargando un par de antílopes que Kopa miró con asombro cuando pasó a su lado, su madre avanzaba en la cabeza del grupo.

-¡Mami! –gritó Kopa, Nala volvió la mirada hacia atrás y vio como su pequeño hijo trababa de alcanzarla, así que se detuvo un momento- ¡Hola, mami! –la saludó Kopa alegremente al llegar a su lado.

-Hola, hijito –respondió ella besándolo- ¿acaso vienes solo? –preguntó preocupada.

-No, mami, Timón y Pumba vienen más atrás –explicó Kopa.

-¿Te divertiste con ellos? –Nala comenzó a caminar nuevamente con su cachorro a su lado.

-¡Sí! Los insectos son muy bonitos, Timón y Pumba me han hablado mucho de cada uno de ellos, además, son muy graciosos cuando los aplastas…

Nala arrugó la nariz.

-Me alegra, hijo…

-¿A nosotras no nos vas a saludar? –inquirió una voz dulce desde atrás.

Kopa se volvió.

-Hola abuela Sarafina, hola abuela Sarabi –dijo el cachorrito con entusiasmo besando las mejillas de sus abuelas.

-¿Has visto los antílopes que hemos cazado? –le preguntó Sarabi sonriente. El pequeño Kopa le recordaba tanto a su Simba cuando era pequeño… a Mufasa le habría encantado jugar con su nieto.

-¡Sí! ¡Son enormes, abuela! –soltó Kopa que parecía sorprendido- Mamá me prometió que traería para mi un trozo de antílope.

-Lo sabemos –dijo Sarafina- por eso estaba empeñada en que debíamos atrapar aunque fuera un antílope, tu mami te consiente mucho –Nala se sonrojó con el comentario.


	8. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Cuando llegaron a la roca del rey, Simba ya los estaba esperando. Se acercó con los ojos brillantes rápidamente para besar a su esposa y a su hijo, era muy gratificante ver a su familia después de un día tan pesado.

Sarafina vio como la familia real su unía al resto de las leonas para comer las presas que habían llevado, pero ella se alejó un poco de la manada.

Se sentía muy orgullosa de su hija, y recordaba con amargura como había sido la infancia de su pequeña. Nala había vivido con un inmenso dolor en su corazón desde que Scar había llevado la noticia de la muerte de Simba a la manada, su mejor amigo se había ido y ella se había quedado sola.

A pesar de que había algunos otros cachorros en la manada, Nala se había aislado completamente de ellos y Sarafina la había visto comenzar a vivir como una leona adulta, con un corazón más duro que cualquier pequeño de su edad, pero lleno de esperanza, esperanza que la había mantenido con vida.

Cuántas veces había visto llorar a su pequeña hija incluso mientras dormía, a causa de la de ausencia de Simba. Nala derramaba lágrimas día y noche con aquella esperanza, que aunque mantenía vivo su corazón, también lo destrozaba lentamente, la esperanza de verlo regresar algún día…

Y Sarafina sabía por qué, aunque Nala nunca se lo había dicho, ella con sólo mirar una vez los hermosos ojos aguamarina de su cachorra, había entendido el profundo amor que ella guardaba dentro de sí para aquél que había sido su prometido. Sí, Nala, a pesar de haber sido muy pequeña, había amado intensamente a Simba desde entonces.

Y nunca lo había olvidado, Nala había ido creciendo rodeada de algunos jóvenes leones, incluso de reinos vecinos, que la pretendían, pero de forma altiva, los había rechazado a todos. ¡Lo que hubiera dado cualquiera de las leonas por una oportunidad como esas! La oportunidad de marcharse para siempre de la vida tan miserable que llevaban en las tierras del reino a causa de Scar y las hienas.

Sí, cualquiera de ellas no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo y se habría marchado (algunas lo habían hecho), pero no Nala, ella sería la eterna prometida de Simba, el hijo de Mufasa, a pesar de que lo más probable es que él nunca aparecería de regreso, pues todos pensaban, que ya formaba parte de los grandes reyes del pasado que los observaban desde las estrellas.

Por esa razón, cuando la vio salir corriendo lejos de la roca del rey, cuando su hija ya era una hermosa joven, no intentó detenerla, aunque le dolía el pensar que tal vez nunca regresaría…

Pero había regresado, después de algún tiempo de su partida, ella había vuelvo, y nada más y nada menos que con un joven Simba a su lado. Tal vez esa misma esperanza que ella tenía en que el apareciera algún día, lo había mantenido también con vida.

Sí, Sarafina se sentía orgullosa de su hija, y tenía muchos motivos para hacerlo. Había sobrevivo al dolor durante el reinado de Scar, se había ido lejos y había encontrado su salvación y la de toda la manada. Y así, se había convertido en una de las reinas más jóvenes que habían tenido aquellas tierras, pero también, estaba segura Sarafina, sería una de las mejores.

-¿Madre?

Sarafina volvió la mirada hacia su hija que la observaba con preocupación desde atrás.

-¿Si, Nala?

-¿No vendrás? Te perderás la primera comida de Kopa, está maravillado con el antílope –comentó Nala sonriente.

-Claro que no quiero perderme eso –contestó Sarafina, quien con su hija, se unió a la comida al lado de Simba y su pequeño nieto.

Era cierto, el pequeño Kopa estaba encantado con su nuevo alimento, tanto, que le pegaba unos enormes bocados y lo podía ver con las mejillas repletas de comida.

-Más despacio, Kopa, o te vas a indigestar –observó divertida, pero Kopa no hizo caso de lo dicho por su abuela y continuó concentrado en su trozo de antílope.

Pronto la manada terminó de alimentarse aquella noche, y todos poco a poco, se fueron retirando al lugar donde dormían.

Sarafina le dio las buenas noches a su hija, su yerno y su pequeño nieto y los vio entrar en la cueva para descansar. Ella alzó la mirada al cielo.

Cuántos recuerdos y cuántos secretos se guardaban de aquél reinado oscuro, ella tenía un secreto muy bien guardado, un secreto que nadie más que su buena amiga Sarabi conocía, un secreto, que aún le carcomía el alma.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha, y con el corazón destrozado, se unió a Sarabi dentro de la cueva, para esperar a que llegara un nuevo día.


	9. Un misterioso visitante

**Un misterioso visitante en las tierras del reino**

Una luna había trascurrido, y Kopa cada vez se volvía más vivaz e independiente. Ya se había acostumbrado a salir a las praderas cada día con Timón y Pumba, debido a que su padre solía no tener tiempo, y aunque a veces resultaba muy aburrido, también en ocasiones aprendía algo nuevo.

Timón y Pumba lo habían convertido en el encargado de espantar a las aves que acostumbraban abarrotar los campos donde conseguían los insectos, y eso le daba buenas oportunidades a Kopa de ensayar su rugido.

Aquella mañana no había nada inusual, al igual que todos los días se levantó, tomó el baño matutino, se despidió de sus padres y salió a la aventura con Timón y Pumba.

Era una mañana calurosa y el pequeño príncipe se dirigió hacia el manantial con sus amigos, incluso Zazú que los acompañaba aquél día, se posó en lo alto de un árbol para descansar un rato, mientras Kopa bebía de la refrescante agua.

En las orillas del manantial siempre había muchos animales que paraban a saciar su sed, pero esta vez, uno llamó la atención de Pumba.

-Mira, Kopa, ¿será una de las leonas de la manada? –preguntó.

Kopa levantó la mirada. En la orilla opuesta había un animal de dorado pelaje que bebía ávidamente. Sin duda era un león, pero no alcanzaba a distinguirlo bien desde donde se encontraba.

El león alzó la cabeza y Kopa pudo ver brillar ante los rayos del sol una abundante y rubia melena. Aquello no era una leona de la manada, era un león macho adulto desconocido por las tierras de su padre. Él tenía algo de conocimiento respecto a otros leones machos y sabía que no era bueno que estuviera ahí.

-¡Zazú! –gritó Kopa dirigiendo su cabeza hacia lo alto, el mayordomo real dormía- ¡Zazú!

-¿Sí, su alteza? –inquirió el ave azul bajando hasta posarse al lado del cachorro.

-¿Puedes ver al león que está allá? –preguntó Kopa, Zazú asintió con la cabeza- No es de la manada, Zazú, será mejor que alertes a mis padres.

-Tiene razón, joven príncipe, será mejor darnos prisa –y alzó el vuelo en busca de alguien de la manada.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Kopa, podría ser peligroso –observó Timón, que subió sobre la espalda de Pumba para alejarse del lugar.

En aquél momento el desconocido dejó de beber agua y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a ellos. Kopa, Timón y Pumba aceleraron el paso pero aquél león era mucho más rápido y pronto se encontró pisándoles los talones.

Pero para sorpresa de los tres, pasó de largo, dejándolos completamente asustados.

-¡Va hacia la roca del rey! Espero Zazú se dé prisa –comentó el pequeño preocupado, su corazón latía muy deprisa a causa del miedo que sentía.

Zazú volaba lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían, y a lo lejos en la pradera logró divisar a las leonas que se encontraban de cacería.

-¡Su alteza! –llamó cuando se encontró cerca de Nala.

-¿Zazú? ¿Qué no estabas con Kopa?

-Timón y Pumba están con él –respondió Zazú para tranquilizarla- Estábamos en el manantial y hemos visto a un león forastero…

-¡Un forastero! –soltó Nala alarmada- ¡Simba! ¡él esté solo en casa!... reúne a las leonas y avísales… -ordenó Nala antes de echarse a correr.

Un forastero no era buen presagio para el reino después de todo lo que habían vivido. ¿Qué otra cosa podía estar haciendo un león en sus tierras si no era intentar derrocar al rey en turno?

Nala sentía que la respiración se le cortaba, iba mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente sus patas le hubieran permitido, pero el miedo que sentía dentro la impulsaba a seguir adelante. Y entonces, cuando faltaba poco para que alcanzara la roca del rey, pudo verlo, unos metros delante de ella.

Nala hizo un enorme esfuerzo para avanzar más aprisa, y de un salto golpeó al forastero derribándolo sobre el abrasador suelo.

Una feroz batalla había comenzado, el león se había sentido amenazado por ella y no podía hacer más que defenderse.

Los zarpazos no se hicieron esperar y caían uno tras otro sobre el cuerpo de los contrincantes provocando dolorosas y sangrantes heridas. Kopa llegaba en aquél momento y vio horrorizado la batalla en la que su madre estaba envuelta.

-¡Mami! –gritó, Timón y Pumba tuvieron que detenerlo para que no se acercara.

Nala cayó al suelo tras una poderosa embestida y el forastero la contempló con detenimiento, no parecía tener la intención de matarla. Pero ella no iba a rendirse, su dura infancia la había enseñado a ser una de las leonas más fuertes en batalla. Ella se levantó con un ligero temblor, tenía un doloroso corte en su pata derecha. Estaba a punto de embestirlo nuevamente cuando las demás cazadoras llegaron.

Una de ellas se adelantó, y antes de que otra cosa pasara se interpuso en medio de Nala y el desconocido.

-¡Alto! –gritó Sarafina, Nala la miró confusa- ¿estás bien? –preguntó a su hija con preocupación, viendo las heridas que tenía.

-Estoy bien, no es nada –respondió Nala- Ahora, madre, déjame terminar con lo que empecé…

-¡No! –soltó Sarafina sin moverse del camino de Nala- No permitiré que se sigan dañando…

-¿Madre? –Nala no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no era la única, el resto de la manada también los observaba expectante.

Sarafina se volvió hacia el extraño, y contempló sus ojos un momento, luego, ante la sorpresa de todos, avanzó hacia él, y lo acarició con dulzura…


	10. El secreto de Sarafina

**Perdon por la tardanza pero e estado ocupado estos dias. bueno aqui el nuevo cap :) **

* * *

**El Secreto de Sarafina**

El forastero se apartó rápido de Sarafina también con gesto pasmado. Él parecía tan confundido como el resto de las leonas.

Simba llegó a toda velocidad, Zazú le había dado el aviso de que tenían un visitante inesperado en las tierras del reino. Lanzó primero una mirada desafiante al desconocido, pero al momento en que vio a Nala recostada en el suelo y sangrando se olvidó de él.

-¡Nala! ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó con preocupación colocándose al lado de su amada esposa.

-Estoy bien, cielo…

-¡Mami! –exclamó Kopa corriendo junto a sus padres, sus ojitos estaban bañados de lágrimas.

-¿Quién es nuestro invitado? –inquirió Simba que volvía a fijar la vista en el joven león que se encontraba frente a Sarafina.

-Creo que la única que lo sabe es mi madre –comentó Nala.

Sarafina seguía con la vista fija en los ojos del león, no había ninguna duda, aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles, debía ser él…

-¿Mheetu? –preguntó con timidez, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente.

El joven la miró sorprendido, ¿acaso ella era…?

-¿Sarafina? –dijo él anhelante, y la vio asentir con la cabeza- ¿madre?

Sarafina volvió a asentir.

-¡Cómo has crecido! –soltó Sarafina abrazando a su hijo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquél día. Sí, esos ojos eran los mismos que tenía su padre, eran como brillantes esmeraldas.

Nala estaba pasmada y cada vez más confundida… ¿por qué aquél joven decía que Sarafina era su madre? ¿de qué se había perdido?

-Mheetu, tengo mucho que contarte –comentó Sarafina- Pero antes, quiero que conozcas a alguien –agregó, y lo guió hasta donde estaba Nala- Mheetu, ella es tu hermana mayor, Nala…

-Oh… lamento haberte herido… -dijo él apenado.

-Yo lamento haberte atacado –soltó Nala levantándose con un gesto de dolor y ligeramente sonrojada- Me da gusto conocerte –le dio un abrazo a aquél que su madre decía era su hermano- Él es mi esposo, Simba…

-Es un placer conocerlo, señor –Mheetu hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-El placer es mío –contestó Simba.

-Y nuestro hijo, Kopa –concluyó Nala.

-Hola, pequeño –saludó Mheetu al cachorro.

Kopa se ocultó detrás de su madre, asustado… Había visto como ese león atacaba a su madre y ¿ahora querían que lo saludara amablemente?

-Kopa, saluda a tu tío Mheetu –dijo Nala viendo la cara se susto de su pequeño.

-No importa, no lo presiones, Nala –comentó Mheetu.

-Vayamos a casa, creo que nuestra madre tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos –opinó Nala dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva a su madre.

Simba ayudó a Nala a llegar hasta la roca del rey, y una de las leonas fue enviada a buscar a Rafiki para que curara las heridas de los hermanos.

Cuando Rafiki llegó, Simba y Nala entraron en la cueva, seguidos de Mheetu, Sarafina y Sarabi. Rafiki saludó a todos los presentes, pero cuando vio a Mheetu se quedó impresionado.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado a casa, Mheetu –dijo el babuino estrechando al joven con sus largos brazos.

-Bueno, madre, me gustaría que aclararas nuestras dudas –comentó Nala ya que su madre seguía en silencio y todos la miraban con gran expectación.

-Es una larga historia –soltó Sarafina con la mirada fija en el suelo rocoso de la cueva- Todo empezó poco después de que Scar tomará el reino, había momentos en los que yo sentía que ya no podía más, veía las vidas de todas en la manada derrumbarse poco a poco, a ti y a Sarabi sumidas en una profunda tristeza. No había nada de lo que yo hiciera que sirviera para levantarles el ánimo. Así que una vez, cuando salimos de cacería, me separé de la cuadrilla y comencé a correr, sin saber a dónde me dirigía- Nala tenía los ojos fijos en su madre, no sabía que ella le había causado tanto sufrimiento- Cuando mis patas ya no pudieron más, me derrumbé sobre los pastos y miré a mi alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba, al parecer había salido de las tierras del reino. Estaba agotada y sedienta, pero no había señales de agua cerca, así que cerré mis ojos y ahí me quedé –respiró profundamente- Pero cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en aquellos pastizales, sino dentro de una confortable cueva, y ahí estaba él…

-¿Quién? –preguntó Nala intrigada.

-Tu padre, –respondió Sarafina y vio como los ojos de Nala brillaban- el Rey Hasari… Le conté todo lo que sucedía en nuestras tierras, él también lamentaba mucho la muerte de nuestro Rey y en pequeño Príncipe. Me preguntó por ti, Nala, y le conté que eras una leoncita muy fuerte y muy hermosa; me dijo que fuéramos a vivir con él, que yo seria su reina y que tú serías la heredera de sus tierras, pero nuevamente rechacé esa propuesta, yo no podía abandonar a mi manada y menos en aquellas condiciones… Bueno, Mheetu fue concebido en esos días que estuve ausente, Hasari se entristeció mucho cuando me despedí, pero dijo que cualquier cosa en la que yo necesitara su ayuda, podía contar con él…-volvió a hacer una pequeña pausa- Poco después de que volví, me di cuenta de que una vida crecía en mi interior, y Sarabi también dijo que tenía "esa luz en la mirada", al principio me sentí muy feliz, pero después comencé a sentir pánico. Ya no podíamos seguirlo negando, los cachorros machos de nuestra manada desaparecían sin dejar rastro y las leonas no podían decir nada del tema por que Scar dejaría que las hienas las atacaran.

-¿Scar mató a los cachorros? –preguntó Nala horrorizada.

-No directamente, jamás hubiera dejado que lo vieran las leonas hacer semejante cosa, pero las hienas se encargaron gustosas de hacer el trabajo sucio –explicó Sarabi con pesar- Él sabía que cualquier macho en la manada tarde o temprano se convertiría en una amenaza para su reinado, así que decidió acabar con el problema. Si iba a haber un macho en la manada a parte de él, ese debía ser su hijo, pero ninguna de las leonas estaba dispuesta a ser su reina.

-Así que me vi obligada a tratar de ocultar mi embarazo –continuó Sarafina- había tomado una decisión, aunque no me gustara del todo. Entonces llegó el día, Sarabi y Rafiki me atendieron durante el parto, y cuando el cachorro nació, escuché con dolor que era un macho… Tendría que llevar en marcha el plan, me quedaría unos días oculta en la cueva en la que estaba y después de eso Rafiki se lo llevaría al reino de tu padre –unas lágrimas rodaron por su cara- Le pedí a Rafiki que le dijera a Ugas que era nuestro hijo, que se llamaba Mheetu y que esperaba que fuera feliz… -Sarafina vio a los ojos a su hijo- Lo hice para salvarte la vida, Mheetu, espero lo entiendas…

-Lo sé –respondió Mheetu acercándose para besar a su madre- Mi padre me habló mucho de ti.

-Me alegra que hayas crecido a salvo –dijo Sarafina aún llorando- Espero poder ver a su padre nuevamente algún día para agradecerle…


	11. Mheetu

**Mheetu**

Salieron nuevamente al soleado exterior luego de que el misterio de la historia de Mheetu fuera revelada por Sarafina. Rafiki se había despedido ya de ellos y había regresado a su hogar y Kopa, ya viendo que realmente no era peligroso, había accedido a saludar a su tío Mheetu y se unió a él y a su padre que guiaría al recién llegado por las tierras del reino.

Ellas se quedaron en la Roca del Rey, recostadas donde les daba la refrescante sombra.

-Nala, lamento haberte abandonado en aquellas ocasiones, eras demasiado pequeña para que yo te dejara sola… -dijo Sarafina con pesar.

-Madre, no importa, nunca te reproché el haberlo hecho –aseguró Nala con voz tranquilizadora- Sarabi se encargó de mi, además de que aprendí a cuidar sola de mi misma; sé que mi infancia fue muy dura, pero, me hizo ser lo que soy…

-Te hizo traerme de regreso a mi hijo –observó Sarabi- y eso es algo que nunca olvidaré. Mi Mufasa debe de estar muy orgulloso de ustedes allá arriba.

-Madre, ¿por qué no vas con papá?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sarafina confundida.

-Rechazaste estar con él por no alejarme a mi de estas tierras, por no separarme de los que quería, pero ahora ya he crecido –observó Nala- No estoy diciendo que no te necesite aquí, pero, papá debe de extrañarte mucho, podrías ir con él y Mheetu un tiempo, sabes que aquí tienes un hogar cuando quieras volver…

-¿Lo dices en serio, Nala?

-Claro que sí –aseguró ella- Míralo, madre, -Nala observaba desde lo alto de la roca hacia los pastizales donde se veía a Mheetu jugando con Simba y Kopa- Él te necesita, si no fuera así, ¿crees que habría venido a buscarte?

Sarafina fijo la vista en si hijo. Mheetu era algunas lunas menor que Nala, pero ya era todo un león. Se parecía bastante a su padre, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con el mismo color dorado claro de pelaje, su melena era algo más oscura pero igual de abundante, y sus ojos eran los mismos. También podía sentirse orgullosa de él, había crecido fuerte, sabio, noble y bondadoso; estaba segura de que sería un gran rey en sus tierras cuando tuviera que tomar el lugar de su padre.  
Aunque la vida hubiera sido muy dura en otros tiempo, sabía que había tomado las decisiones correctas, sus hijos ya eran mayores y llevaban buenas vidas.

Mheetu se quedó algunos días en el reino. Algunas veces salía a jugar en las llanuras con su pequeño sobrino Kopa, quien disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, era bueno tener alguien con quien divertirse con algo que no fueran gusanos. En otras ocasiones salía muy temprano por la mañana acompañando a Simba a recibir el reporte matutino de aquél pesado pajarraco de nombre Zazú y de paso, recibía algunos consejos de cómo ser un buen soberano.

Estaba claro que también disfrutaba de estar con su madre y su hermana, de quienes aprendía algunas técnicas de caza y cosas sobre paternidad.

Pronto el día en que tendría que marcharse de vuelta a su hogar llegó y todos se levantaron con el alba para despedirlo. Sarafina, después de pensarlo detenidamente, había decidido que Nala tenía razón, Ugas y Mheetu la necesitaban tanto como ella, así que iría algún tiempo con ellos, aunque no sabía cuánto duraría su estancia allá.

Kopa estaba en un rincón con gesto de molestia, no le gustaba la idea de que su querido tío Mheetu se marchaba y menos que su abuela Sarafina partía con él.

-Oye, pequeño, quita esa cara ¿quieres? –inquirió Mheetu que parecía algo divertido con la actitud de su sobrino- Vendré en otra ocasión a visitarte…

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Kopa más animado viendo a los ojos a su tío.

-Sí, y tu abuela también vendrá –aseguró Mheetu- También a tu abuelo le encantaría conocerte, veré si podemos venir los tres pronto.

-¿Promesa?

-Promesa –respondió Mheetu.

-¡Sí! ¡viva! ¡hurra! –gritaba Kopa dando saltitos de felicidad, todos rieron ante la felicidad del pequeño, Kopa corrió a besar a su abuela- Te voy a extrañar, abuela Sarafina…

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeño –Sarafina se inclinó para besarlo también.

-Que tengan buen viaje –dijo Nala besando a su madre y hermano- Denle mucho besos a papá de mi parte.

-Lo haré –aseguró Sarafina.

-Esperamos verlos pronto por aquí otra vez –dijo Simba abrazando a Mheetu.

-Gracias, Simba –dijo Mheetu- Hasta pronto…

Vieron a Mheetu y a Sarafina bajar de la Roca del Rey y comenzar su viaje alejándose por las amplias praderas.

Nala subió hasta la cima de la roca para alcanzarlos a ver más tiempo, su mirada estaba llena de nostalgia.

-Estarán bien –le dijo Simba sentándose a su lado.

-Lo sé…


	12. Alguien mas para jugar

**Alguien más para jugar**

"De vuelta a los gusanos" pensó Kopa cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente. Tan divertido resultaba jugar con Mheetu…

-Ya terminé, puedes ir jugar –le dijo Nala cuando acabó de darle su baño.

-No tengo prisa… -respondió Kopa seriamente.

Nala le lanzó una mirada dura.

-No seas malcriado y ve con Timón y Pumba –le espetó- a menos que prefieras quedarte todo el día en la cueva, sabes que solo no puedes salir, jovencito.

-Oh, de acuerdo –dijo Kopa saliendo de mala manera a buscarlos.

Kopa estaba recostado sobre una roca observando a Timón y Pumba comer insectos con cara de aburrimiento cuando una liebre pasó corriendo. Inmediatamente se levantó y salió tras ella, que, aunque perseguir liebres ya no resultaba tan divertido como al principio, era mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada.

La liebrecilla de pardo pelaje brincaba de una forma asombrosa y se confundía con el color de los pastizales. Kopa corría como loco detrás de ella asustándola aún más. No sabía cuánto se había alejado de Timón y Pumba, pero tampoco de importaba, comenzaba a cansarse de sentirse vigilado todo el tiempo, él ya podía cuidarse solo.

Su veloz carrera se detuvo abruptamente, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le dolió y le nubló la vista. Kopa se sobó el lugar que le dolía con su pata.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas, niño! –se escuchó una voz desconocida que le hablaba en tono molesto.

Kopa abrió los ojos. ¿Niño?, había chocado con una cachorrita que sería de la misma edad que él ¿y le decía niño?

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí –se disculpó.

-Eres demasiado escandaloso, has asustado a todas las presas que había cerca –le reprochó la leoncita, tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos- Ahora qué supones que voy a comer ¿eh?

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kopa- no creo haberte visto en la manada…

-No, no soy de tu manada, yo tampoco recuerdo haberte visto –respondió ella ya prestándole más atención a Kopa.

-¿Dónde vives entonces?

-En las lejanías –dijo la cachorrita.

-¿Las lejanías? –inquirió Kopa confuso- ¿Que no hay sólo hienas ahí?

-No, mi manada vive ahí…

-¿Por qué?

-Dice mi madre que nosotros vivíamos en estas tierras, pero que fuimos exiliados por el Rey –explicó ella- Se supone que no debemos entrar en estos territorios, pero en las lejanías no hay comida…

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Kopa.

-Vitani, ¿y tú?

-Kopa –contestó el pequeño Príncipe- Me gustaría que me sigas contando de tu manada… dices que el Rey los exilió, ¿por qué hizo eso?

-No lo sé, mamá dice que el Rey Simba es malo y que por eso nos echó de sus tierras…

A Kopa le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Su padre había echado a esos leones de sus tierras junto con las hienas? ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿por qué su padre le había mentido diciéndole que en las lejanías sólo vivían las hienas? Su cabeza era un torbellino de preguntas en aquél momento, muchas de las cuales quería hacerle a Vitani.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a hablar con ella, escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Timón que lo llamaba. Ya era hora de ir a casa.

-Lo siento, Vitani, pero tengo que irme –dijo apesadumbrado- ¿Podríamos vernos mañana?

-Claro, te verá mañana aquí mismo –respondió la leoncita- Fue un placer conocerte, Kopa.

-Igualmente, Vitani -Kopa corrió de regreso al lugar donde sus cuidadores estaban.

-¡Kopa! ¿pero dónde te habías metido, niño? –preguntó Timón con reproche- ¡Estábamos preocupados!

-Lo siento, estaba jugando con una liebre y perdí el sentido del tiempo –se disculpó.

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar –comentó Timón disgustado- La próxima vez, te acusaré con tu madre, vayamos a casa…

Kopa agachó las orejas. Quería seguir viendo a Vitani, pero no quería que le contaran a su madre que se alejaba o le prohibirían salir a jugar.

Caminó detrás de Timón y Pumba, con la cabeza aún llena de preguntas. ¿Por qué la mamá de Vitani decía que su padre era malo? Él siempre había visto a su padre como un gran Rey y se sentía muy orgulloso de él…


	13. En el reino de Hasari

**En el reino de Hasari**

El viaje de Sarafina y Mheetu por fin terminaba. Las tierras del reino de Hasari eran bastas, de extensas praderas, hermosos manantiales y abundantes manadas de diversos animales.

El lugar en el que la manada vivía, no era tan majestuoso como la Roca de Rey, pero tenía su encanto. Tenían suficientes cuevas para todas las leonas en la parte baja de la roca, y la cueva que estaba en lo alto era en donde vivían Hasari, Mheetu y su protectora, la hermana menor de Hasari, Zuizi.

Zuizi era una de las leonas más dulces que Sarafina había conocido. Al igual que su hermano, su piel era de un color dorado claro, que si hubiera sido más pálido, habría llegado al blanco. Tenía unos luminosos ojos grises que rayaban en plateado, iguales a los que su madre había tenido. Ella, se había encargado desde el momento en que llegó de cuidar junto con Hasari al pequeño Mheetu, y había sido una suerte que ella tuviera en aquél entonces una cachorrita casi de la misma edad, Agenti.

Mheetu le presentó a su madre a su prima Agenti, cuando llegaron al hogar de la manada. Ella se parecía mucho a su madre, tenía los mismo ojos plateados, pero su piel era algo más oscura, herencia de su padre probablemente. Agenti le dio una cálida bienvenida a Sarafina.

Conforme se iban acercando a la cueva de Hasari, Mheetu le contaba a su madre de cada una de las leonas de la manada. Le presentó también a una joven leona muy hermosa, según el punto de vista de Sarafina. Era la mejor amiga de Mheetu, Tani.

Tani era blanca como la nieve y de brillantes ojos azules. Era una leoncita muy amigable y bien educada, por lo que sonrió aliviada, cuando vio que su hijo se sonrojaba cuando Tani le dio la bienvenida.

Ya se encontraban subiendo la pendiente hacia la cueva real, cuando Sarafina alcanzó a verlo… Ahí estaba su amado Hasari, igual de apuesto que siempre, observando con gran majestuosidad sus tierras hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba.

-Espera aquí –le indicó Mheetu.

Sarafina se detuvo y vio como su hijo caminaba para saludar a su padre.

-¡Mheetu! –dijo con sorpresa Hasari al ver a su hijo llegar- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías muy preocupado.

-Lamento haberme ido sin avisar, padre –respondió Mheetu haciendo una reverencia- Pero he traído a alguien conmigo, que estoy seguro te alegrarás de ver.

Mheetu se hizo a un lado, dejando así a la vista a su madre que aguardaba unos metros más atrás.  
Los ojos de Ugas se abrieron con asombro.

-¿Saffy? –dijo avanzando hacia ella- ¡Mi amada, Saffy! –Hasari corrió a su encuentro y la besó con desesperación- ¡Por fin has venido!

-Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto… -dijo Sarafina apoyando su cabeza en la cálida melena de Hasari-Pensé que tal vez ya tendrías una familia…

-¡Eso jamás, mi Saffy! –aseguró Hasari- Tú siempre has sido mi reina, tú y nadie más…

-Oh, Hasari, gracias por cuidar de Mheetu –Sarafina se separó de él para verlo a los ojos.

-Me sentí muy feliz de hacerlo, de saber que tenía otro hijo –comentó Hasari- ¿Y Nala? ¿Dónde está mi Nala?

-Nala no ha podido venir con nosotros –respondió Sarafina- Tiene muchas obligaciones en casa, pero te aseguro que le encantaría conocerte…

-Nala es Reina en sus tierras, padre

-¿Mi pequeña es una Reina?

-Tiene un esposo que la ama y un hijo adorable –contó Mheetu.

-¡Soy abuelo! –exclamó Hasari alegremente- Entonces los tiempos difíciles han acabado…

-Así es, Hasari, nuestras tierras han vuelto a su esplendor –confirmó Sarafina- Simba y Nala han hecho un buen trabajo...


	14. Vitani

**Vitani**

Kopa se las había ingeniado para seguir viendo a Vitani sin que Timón y Pumba lo notaran, y Nala veía extrañada a su hijo de que saliera con tanto entusiasmo cada mañana a las praderas. Se divertían mucho jugando a perseguirse, y pasaban mucho tiempo conversando.

Vitani le había contando a Kopa muchas cosas sobre las lejanías, sobre como su manada hacía para alimentarse debido a la escases en sus tierras, sobre su madre y su hermano, Nuka, a quien Kopa ya conocía, ya que éste iba a diario a recoger a Vitani para llevarla a casa; también le contaba sobre el Rey Scar, sobre el que Kopa nunca había oído, el pensaba que el anterior Rey a su padre había sido el abuelo Mufasa.

Aquella tarde los dos cachorros charlaban al igual que todos los días. Estaban recostados sobre los pastos con la vista hacia el cielo.

-¿Y qué le pasó al Rey Scar? –preguntaba Kopa lleno de curiosidad, sin pensar en lo que escucharía.

-Mamá dice que Scar era un Rey muy bueno, que todos vivían en paz y armonía –comenzó a contar Vitani- pero un día, apareció Simba en la Roca del Rey y retó a Scar…

-¿Y qué pasó? –Kopa se levantó para observar a Vitani.

-Tuvieron una batalla muy dura, Simba ganó –dijo Vitani levantándose también- Mamá dijo que Simba asesinó a Scar, y así logró quedarse con el reino…

-¡Eso no es verdad! –gritó Kopa, aquello no podía ser cierto.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Vitani- ¿Por qué me gritas?

-¡Mi padre no es un asesino! ¡No lo es!

-¿Tu padre? –Vitani lo miró confundida- Nunca dijiste que Simba fuera tu padre…

-Pues lo es, y yo sé que no es un asesino… -aseguró Kopa.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Sólo lo sé –respondió Kopa.

-Pues yo sé que Scar era mi padre, y que está muerto –soltó Vitani- Nunca lo conocí, Kopa…

-Yo… lo lamento –dijo Kopa apenado.

-Debiste haberme dicho que eras el Príncipe…

-¿Eso cambia algo? ¿Ya no serás mi amiga sólo porque soy Príncipe?

-No lo sé… -Vitani agachó las orejas- Adiós, Kopa…

Kopa vio a Vitani alejarse con rumbo a su hogar… Ahora sentía que debía hacerle más preguntas a su padre. ¿Por qué nunca le habían hablado de Scar? ¿Sería cierta esa historia?

Su padre no podía ser un asesino, no podía… Su padre jamás le quitaría a alguien lo que no le pertenecía… ¿había sido tanto su deseo de ser Rey que había llegado tan lejos? ¿su madre estaría relacionada?

Se sentía engañado… toda su corta vida había vivido engañado…

Regresó con Timón y Pumba y fingió divertirse con los insectos el resto de la tarde, hasta que el cielo se torno anaranjado, anunciando que la noche se acercaba.

Ya en la Roca del Rey, besó a su padre como de costumbre y entró en la cueva para dormir después de haber comido lo que su madre había llevado a casa. No se había sentido con el valor de hacerle las preguntas que tanto lo estaban atormentando a su padre.

Tal vez otro día se sentiría más valiente para hacerlo… Tal vez, despertaría al día siguiente, y se daría cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño…


	15. En las lejanías

**En las lejanías**

Vitani llegó con gesto de molestia a su hogar, después de haberse despedido de Kopa. ¿Por qué no le había contando que era hijo de Simba?... Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, eso no cambiaba nada, Kopa le seguía agradando a pesar de eso, iría al día siguiente y se disculparía con él.

-Hoy has vuelto temprano, pulga –comentó Nuka al ver llegar a su hermana- ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-Por nada que te importe, Nuka –respondió Vitani cortante- Y no me digas pulga… dentro de poco tendrás a alguien más para decirle así.

-Pero mientras tanto tú eres la pulga –dijo Nuka riendo.

Vitani rodó los ojos.

-Muy gracioso, Nuka…

-¿Dónde está tu amiguito?

-En sus tierras, ¿dónde más?

-¿Acaso te hizo algo?

-¿Por qué eres tan entrometido, Nuka? –inquirió Vitani arrugando el ceño- No lo entenderías, Kopa es un príncipe, lleva una vida diferente a nosotros –se alejó con paso decidido.

Nuka se alejó en dirección opuesta. ¡Pero que carácter tenía su pequeña hermanita! Se parecía en muchas cosas a su madre…

-¡Nuka!

Nuka saltó asustado.

-¡Nuka! ¿ahora dónde está Vitani? –Zira parecía muy molesta con él- Te digo que la cuides y todos los  
días se va a no sé dónde…

-Está en la cueva, madre –contestó Nuka.

-¿En la cueva? ¿hoy no se te ha escapado?

-Hoy regresó temprano…

Zira lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Más te vale que no se siga desapareciendo –advirtió Zira- ¿A dónde es que se va?

-A las tierras de Simba…

-¿¡Sabes lo que pasaría si la ven allá!? Simba se daría cuenta de que entramos en sus tierras para cazar…

-Lo siento, madre –dijo Nuka con la mirada baja- Pero es que Vitani esta empeñada en ir a jugar con ese cachorro todos los días…

-¿Cachorro? –preguntó Zira con interés- ¿Qué cachorro?

-Un cachorro que Vitani dice es el príncipe…

-¿El príncipe?... ¡el príncipe! –la mirada de Zira se tornó malévola.

-Sí, un cachorro llamado Kopa…

-¿Tú lo has visto, Nuka?

-Sí, es pequeño, como Vitani –contó Nuka, cuando su madre tenía la mirada de ese modo, lo mejor era responderle todo lo que preguntara- Todos los días se ven cerca del manantial…

-Gracias por contármelo, hijo…

Zira dejó a su hijo atrás. ¿Así que Simba tenía un hijo? Un pequeño cachorro de la edad de Vitani, y  
ahora sabía exactamente dónde encontrarlo…

El corazón de Zira estaba lleno de rencor hacia Simba, nunca olvidaría lo que le había hecho a su amado Scar, ni que los había condenado a vivir en esas tierras infértiles donde morían de hambre y de sed.

Había esperado mucho a que se presentara una oportunidad como esa… Su cabeza se llenaba de ideas, ideas de venganza…


	16. La noticia de Nala

**La noticia de Nala**

-…la cebras están molestas con las jirafas, porque dicen que ella tienen alcance a doble alimento, los pastos y las hojas de los árboles…

Simba rodó los ojos, tenía una profunda expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Se encontraba escuchando el reporte matutino de Zazú, que generalmente se trataba de un montón de cosas sin sentido que los animales de reino reclamaban…

-…una de las cebras se ha lastimado el cuello porque intento estirarlo para saber si así se convertía en jirafa –Zazú ya llevaba varios minutos con su parloteo y casi todo eran cosas que no tenían solución de tan absurdas- Le dije que por más que lo intentara, no podría ser una jirafa nunca…

Simba sintió que algo tiraba de su cola. Kopa trataba de llamar su atención.

-¡Papá! ¡Tengo que contarte algo!

-Ahora no hijo…

-Pero papá, ¡tengo una nueva amiga!

-Te dije que ahora no, Kopa, estoy ocupado –respondió Simba sin prestar atención a lo que su  
cachorro decía.

Kopa lo miró con reproche.

-…los leopardos se siguen quejando de que no se les quitan las manchas, algunos de ellos se encuentran resfriados de tanto bañarse…

-¿Ya les dijiste que por más que se bañen esas manchas no se borran? –inquirió Simba, qué cosa más absurda, ¿para qué querían borrarse las manchas?

-Se los he dicho muchas veces señor –comentó Zazú- pero no les importa…

-¿Papá?

-Kopa, te he dicho que no –repitió Simba.

-¡Nunca tienes tiempo para mi! –gritó Kopa enfadado, y salió corriendo de la Roca del Rey, quizás ver a Vitani lo haría sentir mejor. Ya le contaría después a su padre, también él tenía razón, ser Rey significaba muchas responsabilidades y tenía que ocuparse de ellas.

Zazú continuó hablando durante un periodo de otros quince minutos, Simba estaba desesperado.

-Zazú ¿tienes algo que contarte que no sean quejas tontas?

-No, señor.

-Entonces, hasta mañana, Zazú…

-Pero, señor…

-Hasta mañana, Zazú –repitió Simba.

Zazú entendió el mensaje y extendió sus alas para salir volando. Nala rio detrás de Simba.

-¿Acaso no tienen más que hacer que quejarse de cosas que no se pueden arreglar?

-No seas malhumorado, cielo –dijo Nala besándolo.

-No soy malhumorado, es sólo que todos los días es lo mismo –comentó Simba cansado.

-Pues alégrate

-¿De qué? –inquirió Simba.

-Tengo una buena noticia para ti y para Kopa…

Simba observó intrigado a su esposa. Nala se veía radiante aquella mañana, más de lo común… Sus ojos tenían de nuevo aquella luz de cuando…

-¡Nala!

-¿Ya lo adivinaste? –inquirió ella.

-¿Vamos a tener otro pequeño? –preguntó Simba lleno de alegría. Nala asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya quiero decírselo a Kopa –comentó Nala- ¿cómo crees que lo tome?

-Estará encantado… -respondió Simba acariciando a su esposa.

-Eso espero…

La noticia de que pronto habría un nuevo cachorro real rápidamente se extendió por toda la manada y Simba y Nala recibían felicitaciones por todas partes. Sarabi estaba muy alegre ante la expectativa de tener otro nieto. Eran una gran noticia, nada podría arruinar aquella felicidad que sentían…


	17. Zira

**Zira**

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Vitani detuvo su veloz carrera, su madre la acababa de descubrir justo cuando se disponía a salir de casa en dirección a las tierras de Simba.

-Eh… yo… sólo quiero ir a jugar –respondió la cachorrita, nerviosa.

-¡A jugar! ¿A jugar? –repitió Zira- Tu hermano me ha dicho a dónde te gusta ir a jugar, y sabes una cosa, hijita, hoy no irás a jugar…

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga, Vitani –atajó Zira- ¿Te das cuenta de que si Simba te ve en sus tierras ya no podremos volver a cazar allá? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría?

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Moriríamos de hambre! –soltó Zira. Vitani se estremeció ante el tono de su madre- ¡Es nuestra única fuente de alimento! ¡No quiero que vayas a jugar hoy! ¿Lo entendiste?

-Si…

-¡No te escuché!

-Sí, mamá –repitió Vitani asustada.

-Así me gusta, hijita… volveremos más tarde –Zira se despidió con un beso y se alejó con las leonas cazadoras que pronto se perdieron de vista.

"Yo quería disculparme con Kopa…" pensó Vitani con aflicción, tal vez ahora él pensaría que ya no serían amigos nunca más. Caminó arrastrando sus pequeñas patitas hasta el fondo de la cueva, y ahí, se tiró sobre el arenoso suelo para dormir.

Kopa corría hacia el manantial después dejar atrás a Timón y Pumba, estaba ansioso de ver a Vitani, después de todo, era la única amiga cachorra que tenía y gracias a ella, había descubierto lo divertido que era jugar con alguien de su edad.

Pero cuando llegó a la sombra del árbol bajo el cual siempre se encontraban, vio decepcionado que  
Vitani no estaba. Quizás llegaría más tarde, así que se sentó a esperar.

No mucho después, pudo escuchar como crujía el pasto cerca de él y miró ansioso en torno para saber si era Vitani la que provocaba aquel sonido.

Aquella figura era demasiado grande para ser Vitani… Definitivamente no era ella, una leona adulta se acercaba hacia él, pensó en correr, pero algo en ella le parecía vagamente familiar.

La leona se detuvo frente a él y lo observó un momento antes de saludarlo.

-Hola, pequeño, tú debes ser Kopa...

El saludo era amable y cálido, pero la mirada de la leona era penetrante y fría, a Kopa le daba algo de mala espina.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –preguntó el pequeño, nervioso.

-Soy, Zira, la madre de Vitani, ella debe haberte hablado de mí –respondió ella.

-Un poco… -dijo Kopa- ¿Dónde esta ella?

-¡Ah! A eso he venido, ella no podrá venir a jugar hoy –dijo Zira en tono de aflicción- a despertado algo enferma y es mejor que se quede en casa hasta que mejore…

-Oh… -Kopa parecía triste- pues, es muy amable de su parte haber venido a avisarme, gracias…

-No hay de que, eres un pequeñito encantador…

-Bueno, debo irme, no debo llegar tarde a casa, hasta luego…

Kopa echó a andar, pero una garra lo detuvo por la cola y lo arrastró hacia atrás.

-Pero si todavía es temprano –comentó Zira- y tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho…

Los ojos de Zira brillaron amenazadoramente y Kopa supo que no debía quedarse ahí. Dio un rápido salto que lo liberó del agarre de Zira y corrió, corría a todo lo que sus pequeñas patitas daban.

Kopa podía sentir las vibraciones que provocaba Zira al correr detrás de él, a las que se les sumaron las de otros cuantos pares de patas. No sabía cuántos eran sus perseguidores, pero no podía detenerse a averiguarlo. Pronto lo alcanzarían, estaba seguro.

-¡Auxilio! –gritó, sabía que ya no debía de estar tan lejos de Timón y Pumba- ¡auxilio!

-Timón… ¿escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa, Pumba?

-¡Auxilio! –volvió a escucharse.

-¡Kopa! –soltó Timón alarmado y comenzando una veloz búsqueda con la mirada.

-¡Auxilio! –volvió a gritar Kopa mientras pasaba corriendo al lado de ellos. Timón y Pumba vieron pasar  
al cachorro y poco después, detrás de él, a tres leonas adultas.

-¡Kopa! –Timón dio un salto sobre la espalda de Pumba- ¡Vamos, Pumba!

Corrieron en ayuda del cachorro, pero cuando lo encontraron, estaba acorralado entre un muro de roca y las leonas.

-Oigan, ustedes, ¿pero qué le hacen a Kopa? –preguntó Timón valientemente.

-¡Calla, pequeña rata! –ordenó Zira con molestia.

-¿Rata? ¡Rata! –soltó Timón indignado- Para su información, soy una suricata, señora, y no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

-¿Quieres que te responda? –inquirió Zira con burla- Encárguense de ellos –dijo dirigiéndose a sus dos compañeras.

Timón y Pumba no tuvieron ni tiempo de correr, las dos leonas avanzaron hacia ellos y les propinaron un duró golpe, con el que ambos cayeron desmayados.

Kopa temblaba de terror viendo a sus dos amigos inconscientes en el suelo, ¿por qué la madre de Vitani estaba haciendo eso?

Zira se acercó más al cachorro, y sus dos compañeras la respaldaron. Tenía la mirada fija en Kopa, todo había salido a la perfección…

-Y ahora… es nuestro turno de divertirnos… -dijo.

Kopa cerró los ojos, por su mente pasaron los rostros de sus padres. Zira levantó la pata derecha… y soltó el primer zarpazo…


End file.
